Fun in a photo booth
by Theneversky
Summary: YAY some Destiel Fluff! Basically, Dean needs a photo of Cas for his fake ID. things don't go down the way Dean anticipated.


Cas looked at the metal box with a sense of fear mixed with wonder. This…contraption was like nothing he had ever seen before. There was a thick red curtain draped over the opening to seal off any prying eyes. This only made Cas more nervous about why exactly Dean had shown it to him. The bright flamboyant lettering and pictures of people trying their hardest to force happiness only made matters worse. His questions were answered soon enough however.

"Dean, what _is_ this?"

"Relax Cas, it's called a _photo booth_. We just need a straight-faced shot of you for your fake I.D." Dean gave him a sidelong look and in a mumble added "That shouldn't be too hard for you."

Before Cas got in another word, Dean was shoving back the curtain and ushering Cas inside the metal box. The interior wasn't nearly as bad as he had originally thought. He saw a camera and a small screen displaying his face in a grid like setting. Cas narrowed his eyes and frowned in curiosity. Leaning casually against the entrance of the booth with the curtain pulled back, Dean instructed him to lean back and pull an emotionless face while the clock counted down. This of course, only made Castiel more confused. He briefly glanced at Dean who was pointing angrily at the camera and once he turned back a bright 3…2…1 was flashing down on the screen. His eyes widened in alarm as a bright white flash assaulted his eyes.

"Dean…"

The white flash went off again and he realised it was just like the small silver camera he had been forced to stand in front of along with Ellen and Jo. His face softened and he gave a small smile at the fond memory of his human friends as the bright white flash made a small _snap_ once again. As he turned to Dean with a happy little smile on his face, he expected to see Dean in a similar mood. He wasn't. The hunter looked moody and annoyed. Cas's face changed to worry,

"What's the matter? I thought-" The bright flash interrupted his sentence. Dean just shook his head at Cas's confused face and ordered him to move over slightly so Dean was seated squashed up beside him. The thick red curtain fell back over the opening with a swish. Deans face was a little more sympathetic when he turned to Cas to explain further.

"You need to pull a serious expression for your I.D. Cas. Look, like this." Dean demonstrated by pulling out his wallet and showing his driver's license picture. A much younger Dean stared plainly back at Cas which caused a small smile to appear on Cas's lips. He was pleased to see that a similar smile had appeared on Dean as he shoved his wallet back into his jacket. "Hey, only Sam gets to make jokes about my I.D. photos." A warm feeling filled Cas's chest when he realise that he had been the one to make Dean smile. However, the moment the smile was gone was a moment too soon. He wanted to see it again.

Dean pointed toward the Camera and instructed Cas to make a face similar one to the one he'd seen on Dean's driver's license.

"I've paid for six shots this time so don't screw any of 'em up"

So, after the yellow countdown had flashed, Cas pulled his eye brows down and tipped his head forward slightly. As soon as the white flash had passed, Dean burst out into a hysterical fit of laughter. His head was tipped back and his arms wrapped around his waist while he howled. At first Cas was startled and a little confused about what Dean found so funny but his mouth soon curled up at the sides and he found himself grinning at a giggling Dean. The second white flash seemed to bring Dean back to the problem at hand.  
"Cas! That is not what my face looked like!"

"Yes it was."

"No, it wasn't! I didn't look like I was trying to summon Satin through the sheer force of willpower!" With a smile, Dean reached up to push Cas's face toward the camera just as the third flash went off. "Now, just relax and don't smile." Dean's hand lingered a little longer than necessary on Cas's cheek. His fingers left a tingling sensation behind once his hand was back by his side. He angled his body so he was out of the camera shot and let the countdown begin. But Cas couldn't stand it. Once you tell someone not to do something it is an automatic impulse to do that exact thing. He tried, he really did, but just as the countdown hit one and the white flash snapped for the fourth time, Cas broke out in another grin and giggled softly.

"Cas!" Although his tone was sharp Dean wasn't mad. A small smile even appeared on his mouth.

"I'm sorry Dean. I will try to do better."

"Don't be." Dean rested a friendly hand on his shoulder bringing Cas's blue eyes to his huge green ones; an easy smile had appeared on his lips. "You have great smile."

Dean didn't think. He didn't _want_ to. Completely on impulse, he grabbed Cas's tie and brought his lips to the angels in a questioning kiss just as the fifth flash went off. Dean pulled away quickly to look at Cas. He didn't want to ruin his friendship with the guy over a simple thing like a kiss. However, it looked like Cas was sick of friendship. Reaching up, he gripped Dean's neck and brought their lips back together. Dean gave a small moan of appreciation and bit down on Cas's bottom lip. His hands snaked around Cas's waist so he could pull the angel onto his lap. Cas's long smooth fingers were in his hair tiling his head to kiss him deeper.

Neither of them noticed when the sixth flash went off.

Dean's nose nudged at the angels chin so he could move his lips to the tender skin of his neck. "Dean." Cas's low voice growled out, only spurring Dean on further. His fingers worked on tugging open his blue tie while he bit down softly on Cas's neck. Cas let out a small surprised sound before moving his hands from Dean's hair to his chin, tipping his head back so he was looking at Cas's big blue eyes. "Dean, Let's not do this here."

"Why not?" Dean bit his lip, his fingers fiddling with the first button on Cas's shirt. He so badly wanted to reveal the smooth skin he knew was underneath.

"Because Sam will be wondering where we are. And I don't _want _to do this here." His eyes burned with a dark ferocity. "I want to be somewhere private." Before Dean had time to argue, Cas had slipped off his lap and was redoing his tie. Dean leant back against the back of the booth and let his eyes track Castiel's movements.

"Dean, don't look at me like that." He creased his brow a little in confusion.

"Why?"

"Because I might be tempted to kiss you again." He had finished with his tie now and was waiting expectantly for Dean to let him out. Dean could only smile like a stupid 12-year-old school girl and tug Cas in for one more tender kiss before departing the photo booth and quickly swiping up the small printed photos.

Little did Cas know, but Dean never did completely forget that photo booth. So in years to come, when he dragged him back to that very same place, Cas was certainly not expecting the small silver ring tucked neatly into the small black box.


End file.
